Shepherding Wolves
} |name = Shepherding Wolves |icon = Quest icon DA2.png |image = Shepharding_wolves.jpg |px = 250px |caption = |start = Sister Petrice |end = Sister Petrice |prereqs = |qcat = Main Quest |location = Vimmark Mountain Pass |rewards = XP, Money |previous = |next = |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Shepherding Wolves is one of the main required quests during Act I of Dragon Age II. Sister Petrice asks Hawke to lead a chained and collared Qunari out of Kirkwall to freedom. The Qunari, whom Petrice has dubbed Ketojan, can only make gurgling sounds. Ketojan is actually a Saarebas, a Qunari mage. Acquisition Blackpowder Promise must be completed for this rumor to become an active quest. Rumor has it that someone from the Chantry is offering good money for a mission. Go to Lowtown at night to find out more. Just south of The Hanged Man you'll see Sister Petrice setting herself up for a first-class mugging. Rescue her, and she offers you the quest, asking you to meet her at her safehouse to learn more. Walkthrough Sister Petrice's safehouse can be found in the Old City Slums region of Lowtown, almost directly across the alley from Gamlen's House. Go inside and speak to Sister Petrice. She asks Hawke to lead Ketojan to freedom. If you accept the mission: * * * If you refuse: * * However, as this is a main quest, even if you initially refuse, you must complete it. In order to escape the city unseen, Sister Petrice instructs you to lead Ketojan out of the city via an underground passage. There are several simple and standard traps in the tunnels and the party will have to face spiders and a band of thugs. Just before you battle the band of thugs, there is a cutscene where the thug leader confronts Hawke, hurling insults at Hawke and Ketojan. The insults towards Hawke anger Ketojan, and when the thug leader tries to stab Hawke, Ketojan is provoked into action and unleashes his magic on the thug leader. This causes the rest of the thug band to attack the party. Upon exiting the underground tunnels to the Wounded Coast, Hawke encounters an encampment of other Qunari, who call Ketojan "Saarebas," meaning "dangerous thing". Apparently, the members of Ketojan's karataam were killed, and their bodies were left in a trail leading to exactly where Hawke and co. would emerge. The Arvaarad proclaim that since Ketojan has spent some time without his handler, he may have been corrupted by demons and thus cannot be allowed to live. At this point, Hawke can: Hand Ketojan over to be killed. * Refuse to hand Ketojan over. * * * * After inquiring about Qunari mages for a bit Say hey look at Anders! He isn't killing anyone! * Say I know the Arishok * Does nothing If Hawke hands Ketojan over, the Qunari will unbind Ketojan, and with his final words before submitting to a ceremonial death, Ketojan acknowledges Hawke as worthy of following. The Qunari leader will then reveal that since Hawke is worth following, he is also worthy of the ceremonial death; a death required by the Qun, since Hawke spent time with an unsupervised mage, forcing you to defend yourself. If Hawke refuses to hand Ketojan over, and/or reveals that any party member is a mage, , the Qunari will put Ketojan under a binding spell, then attack the party. Saarebas will be unbound and is then able to speak and choose his own path. In accordance with the teachings of the Qun, he chooses death for himself and gives you the Talisman of Saarebas before immolating himself with fire magic. If there is a mage (other than Hawke) in party during the initial confrontation with the Qunari leader, and Hawke asks the mage of their opinion on the matter, the Qunari leader will be enraged that he has been consorting with a person in the company of mages and thus may have been manipulated by the conversation. He will then attack with his forces, binding Ketojan in the same manner as the prior scenario. You will not receive any Approval points in this case, and, as before, Ketojan is released from bondage, and immolates himself as before. It is clear that Sister Petrice had set you up to be killed by the Qunari. Return to Lowtown to investigate. Return to Sister Petrice's safehouse in Lowtown at night. You will discover her and her templar assistant packing up, intending to leave without a trace. When you confront her, she reveals that had you been killed, she would have used it to turn the Chantry against the Qunari. If you choose the "I don't care, just pay me" option: * * * If you choose the "I should kill you" option: * Complete the conversation to collect payment and complete the quest. Reward , 7 Talisman of Saarebas - If you freed him from the Qunari party, Saarebas will give Hawke this right before he kills himself. Notes * Just before leaving the Undercity Warrens for the Vimmack Mountain Pass, depending on Hawke's class, the chest contains: :: Boots of the Spiral Eye (Mage), :: Boots of the Fallen (Warrior), or :: Last Descent Boots (Rogue). * It is possible to tell the Arishok about the event, this is recommended if you are looking to get the A Worthy Rival achievement. * If you are seeking the Supplier achievement, be sure to grab the Silverite in the Vinmark Mountain Pass Category:Quests Category:Dragon Age II main quests